The use of air compressors including a pump assembly, an air tank, a manifold assembly and a pressure switch assembly, wherein the pump assembly is contained within a casing is known in the art. However, a pump assembly of an air compressor may tend to overheat when contained within a casing due to inadequate air flow and ventilation.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a shroud assembly for use with an air compressor that provides ventilation and air flow through the interior of the shroud assembly which effectively assists in cooling the pump assembly and various other air compressor parts which may be contained therein.